Starting Over
by SaskiaWillow1201
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends had one other friend that hung around. But when the battle between Voldemort goes horribly wrong, its up to this friend to save the world. By time traveling back, changing things, stopping one person from going dark, and slowly falling for them, can the future be saved? Rating may go up.


I stared out at the calm black lake, where the giant squid was quiet tonight. Nothing stirred the water; in fact, it looked like a dark mirror surface, something one could glide over. The small golden time tuner was clutched firmly in my hands as I took a breath in of the cool air. I had done it. I had travelled back in time. Turning my back to the water I made my way to the Hogwarts castle, intending to speak with the now alive headmaster.  
>Albus Dumbledore.<p>

I walked along the halls that I knew so well, the same ones that I had walked when I was with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Thinking about them only made my eyes water and my throat constrict, while my heart ached. I had seen all of them, with lifeless eyes that stared at nothing. Of course we won, but with a price. As soon the last Horcrux was killed, Voldemort just crumbled like dust wind. Unfortunately the last horcrux had been Harry Potter, the savour of us all. The rest of his followers fought to avenge their dark lord. I had so many friends die on that day, in those days, weeks, months, that whole year, that led to the day of destruction of Voldemort. I had even lost both parents, not that I missed them. I decided that crying over the matter was not going to help things. Making my face devoid of any emotions, and clearing my thoughts, I made my way over to Dumbledore's office. It only took me a few tries to guess the password, before I was allowed to pass up the stairs. Raising a hand and putting my occlumency shields up, I knocked on the door, before it opened of its own accord.

"Yes, how can I help you miss?" Asked the old headmaster, who had not changed, in my opinion, at all since I had saw him last. He looked at me, clearing knowing I was no student of his.  
>"What brings you to my office at such an hour?" Although, he was confused, he remained calm and kind to me. I decided that I would just come out and tell him the truth,<br>"My name is Kassia Kinoshita sir. And I have come from the future."

The headmaster looked incredulous at me before taking on a more serious face.

"What year?" He asked, his voice deeper, demanding, unlike the whispery cheerful one from before, no, this voice was what I was used to hearing leading up to the war.

"1997 sir." I answered back. His eyes were probing mine; I know he could sense that I had strong mind shields in place. Though, I would allow some of my thoughts to be in the forefront of my mind, allowing him to access those certain memories to see that I was telling the truth.

"Why have you come here? Did something go wrong?" he asked me, as he looked almost frantic. He thought that whatever reason that I had come here, I had come to change something from the past to set the future on a better path than it was before.

"I came here because of the war, the war against Voldemort sir."

"We lost?"

"No, we won, but…with heavy losses. So many people died, everyone that I know is gone. Voldemort still had many followers that stretched out across countries, he had been recruiting overseas. Even though he was gone, he still had many powerful followers that kept on fighting. Though in effect we won, I feared that it wouldn't be long before we lost to them. That is why I am here."

Dumbledore looked gravely at me, letting my words sink into his head.

"What is it that you wish to change? I'm going to assume that the war kept on going for a long time?" he asked as he walked up beside me, signalling for me to sit down in one of the arm chairs that were in front of the fire place. He could tell I was a girl who had seen things one shouldn't see so young, one shouldn't see period in their lifetime.

"Voldemort would not have started to recruit overseas at this point in time; he would do it much later. I believe that if we defeat him during this war, the first war, then there won't be a second, there won't be any war in the near future. Also I know that there are a few people that become death eaters in this school, one in particular, I came here to stop that from happening also." I stared out to the fire, watching the flames dance in their orange and yellow.

"I see…" He stared thoughtfully at me, his blue eyes meeting my own of a shade lighter. "You want to attend the school here?"

"Yes. I do."

"It is only three days until the new school year starts; I can say you are a transfer student, from…do you have a place in mind?" The old headmaster looked at me, a kind smile playing on his face.

"I am originally from Australia, although I wasn't born there, I grew up there. I attended ACWS, Australia Capital Wizarding School, until I was eight, my third year, and then I went to Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan for three years. I came to Hogwarts then, starting out as first year. I went back to Mahoutokoro halfway through my third year here at Hogwarts, and came back for my fifth year. I stayed for sixth year but seventh year I did not complete.

"I would like to ask you that I be put in with the sixth years. For me to do my mission I need to be placed in sixth year. I don't care what house I am put in; I couldn't care less about that." I said not looking away once from his eyes.

"I see." He gave a small sigh, turning his eyes to the fireplace. "I will allow you to start this year with the other fellow sixth years. Whatever you have planned I will leave it to you, you would have these two years, or will you be staying longer?" He turned back to face me, his eyes twinkling.

"It depends. I might stay here for a long time, or I might stay here for a shorter period of time. I don't know. Many things can happen that might delay, speed up or even make my stay here permanent. No one can really say for sure, and it depends on me." I stared back at the flames not wanting to look at the man in front, one, because I was too tired, it had been a long day, and the fact that I had been literally thrown back in time, had made me feel exhausted. Though I did have myself to blame for that, it was my choice to go back.

"Well, we will have to come up with some sort of background story. So I think that we keep it close to the truth and say that you are from and have grown up there, went to the ACWS and then when you were eight, you went to Mahoutokoro in Japan, going back to Australia for your fifth year, and now you have come here to finish your last two years. How about that?" he asked me with eyes twinkling, which I nodded to. It was a good plan, it was not too simple and yet not too complicated that it would raise suspicion.

We talked a bit more, working out a few more details, like money, which I told him that I had brought some with me, and where I would be staying, which he assured me he would find someone that he could trust with letting me stay with them and to leave that with him. If not he would come up with some arrangement. I had some of my input saying a few reasons as to why I had come here in the first place and that was because my parents had died, and I had a distant relative that lives here and would be staying with said relative. He agreed to that and said that was fine.

Afterwards he showed to me where I would be staying and brought me a guest house within Hogwarts. The room was small but simple. Most of the furnishings were wooden and the walls were a deep brown. The bed was on one side of the room with light blue spread sheets, a desk opposite of it, and window that gave a look out of the black lake. I turned and thanked the headmaster for everything and for listening to me. He just smiled and told me that it would be best that I go to Diagon Alley and get all the school supplies and the Hogwarts uniform I would need. He then bid me goodnight and left me to my own devices.

I closed the door behind me and immediately took out the things from my pockets that I had shrunk and put them back to normal. I set them out on the desk, laying them carefully. I hadn't brought much, I wouldn't need much here, I could buy the things I need as I go. I had brought a small pouch that had an undetectable extension charm on it, and that's what held my money, my wand, my diary, so I could write down notes of the day, plan etc. Then last but not least the time tuner that brought me here. I decided that I would charm and shrink it so that it would look more like a choker necklace. It was already a bit different from the norm of time turners so people wouldn't be suspicious of it.

After putting the necklace around my neck, I took off my black trench like jacket and black boots, then my skin tight jeans that just showed how anorexic I was. I had always been unhealthily thin, but the war had me shrinking even more and made me a walking skeleton. I was left in my large white t-shirt, which I always tucked into my jeans, and made my way to the double bed, slipping in between the covers and falling into unconsciousness within seconds.

I woke up intending to up early only to find that it was late in the morning with the sun shining through. _'Well I haven't slept like that in a long time, haven't I?' _I thought to myself as I got dressed and grabbed my things on the way.

I made my way down to the kitchens where I was sure the house elves would be happy to give me food. After finding the right portrait, I stepped inside to see only a few of the small creatures out and about. One with big hazel eyes came up to me with a wash cloth that was much whiter and better looking than dobby's had been, tied to it.

"Is there's something's Tiffy can gets you?" it squeaked at me, as if it was almost afraid. I smiled down at the poor creature as kindly as one could and asked if I could have some food. The elf seemed quite happy to comply and get the food, skipping off to make me a meal. I didn't care about what the food was, I didn't mind the food here. Although I preferred the food served back in Japan.

'_Maybe I can make sushi while I am here'_

The little elf returned with food, which consisted of warm vegetables and buttered toast, as well as a smoothie like drink.

"There was nots much miss. This was all that Tiffy could gets you." She said as she handed me the platter. I sat down on the bench and started to tuck into my food, all the while Tiffy sat and watched me as I ate. "You musts be hungry, Tiffy heard's that Miss has slept all through's yesterday." I nearly choked from hearing what she said.

"I've been asleep all of yesterday?!" I cried out, more to myself than anything.

"Yes…Miss has." The little creature quivered, suddenly frightened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I just can't believe that I've spent the last day sleeping. School starts tomorrow, and I haven't got any of the things that I will need." I said to the little elf in front of me.

"Oh…Professor Dumbledore's took care of miss's things. He got miss's uniform, and books." Said Tiffy.

"Ah, well that was nice of him." I said, feeling a bit of relief run through my body. I finished my breakfast that the house elf gave me and then left going back to the room I was staying in.

After getting back, I noticed the neatly folded uniform on the desk, as well as the stack of books and parchment and ink that I would need. I thought that I might as well go back to sleep since I would have a big day ahead of me.

In this world of magic, I learned that nothing was kind, that magic itself was something dark and wild. Most are so afraid that they only control a little bit of it, they make rules beyond rules that so many people have to conform to, and if you don't than your branded evil. That was not the first and it won't be the last time I will hear that word thrown at me. In this world of magic and the darkness that lurks around everywhere, I was a person that had become so accustomed to it, only barely holding on to the hope and light.

One thought still hung around in my mind reminding me that tomorrow it all starts.

'_Let the games begin'_

_Pls Rate and Review. Let me know what you think._

_I am including a song list that helped me actually write this first chapter, if you like i will do this for every chapter._

_Ludovico Einaudi - Fly (Clemens Ruh Redefinition)_

_Untill the Ribbon Breaks - One Way or Another_

_Hans Zimmer - Time (Clemens Ruh Redefinition)_

_The Track Team - YuYen _

_Of Monsters and Men - Dirty Paws_


End file.
